Vanu Sovereignty
The Visionaries A technocratic faction that believes humanity can only evolve by rediscovering and tapping the lost technology of the Vanu. The Vanu Sovereignty are a transhumanist cult of academics, intellectuals, and technology worshippers who believe that human destiny lies in the further development and exploitation of the alien technology. Colors Purple and Teal Description They have been called “Religious nut jobs”, “Techno-evangelist”, and a “Post-humanist Cult.” The Vanu Sovereignty would find those terms to be dismissive and born of ignorance. They are what we would call true believers. Through the use of the mysterious Vanu technology, exotic energy weapons were invented and the ability to improve the human body through modification was perfected. However, this alteration of the human species generated great suspicion and hatred by the Terran Republic and the New Conglomerate. Philosophy The Vanu Sovereignty (VS) gained their name from a long past alien race. The strange artifacts were discovered on the planet of Auraxis shortly after the first expeditionary forces from the Terran Republic arrived. From the research of these artifacts came the discovery of “rebirthing” technology, and the offer of immortality. Terran Republic scientists were forced to keep research on this new technology secret. However, the Vanu managed to persuade some “free-thinking” scientists to join their cause. The founders of the VS were, and to some extent still are, scientists. They are simply of the belief that humans are still evolving and are capable of being so much more than just soldiers or miners. Philosophically religious, the Vanu are often mistaken for zealots. Calm even in the heat of battle, and often considered by their enemies to be passionless, they have removed the chaos of war from their subsistence and adopted a superior, paternal and condescending view of the rest of their “lost brothers and sisters”. Viewing themselves as the true seekers of freedom through enlightenment, they will do whatever it takes to bring the light of Vanu back to the world. The VS firmly believes that technology and knowledge hold the answers to all of mankind’s problems. It has been said that “The Ancients” (the ones that actually created the tech that the VS use) have shown them the way. They believe that they have been “blessed” with the gift of technology and power to “smite those that stand against the pursuit of knowledge and power”. The VS also believes that everyone should have the freedom to believe in the ancients just as they do. The Vanu Sovereignty now seeks to destroy the Republic in retaliation for years of devastating oppression and lies. Because the New Conglomerate declared war on them, the VS have reacted in kind, equally hating them as they do the Terran Republic . The Vanu Sovereignty believes the only way to save the world that Vanu once ruled, and in order for humanity to reach its full potential, is to take up arms and destroy both of the other Empires. Notable quote regarding the Terran Republic "We would welcome our lost brothers and sisters, if only they would listen to reason. The TR has never been adept at listening. We must now fulfill humanity's destiny here on Auraxis and bring this world back into the light of Vanu. Only then will the unbelievers understand their folly - and only then that we will take the next step toward our ascension. Nothing will stand in our way" Notable quote regarding the New Conglomerate "Freedom is their war cry, yet they shackle themselves to irrelevant concepts like 'government' and 'business' that only serve to enslave them in the end. True freedom lies in understanding the will of Vanu, for the shackles that burden humanity are only broken in enlightenment. We will show them." Technology The Vanu Sovereignty took advantage of the alien tech, embraced evolution and change and have “received” the offering of knowledge and power from the ancients. The VS weapons rely on quickly energizing a splash of plasma-like ammunition that destroys the very bonding attributes of the elements that make up the armor and the flesh of enemy combatants. Although it does not have the impact of the NC weapon systems, nor is it able to equal the rate of fire of the TR weaponry, it is incredibly deadly over a wider area due to the viscosity of the energy. All VS weapons benefit from the lack of a concussive round. The drawback to having this high accuracy is the degradation of potency over distance. While conventional weapons have bullet drop, VS weapons suffer from a reduction in power over the distance traveled. On the vehicles side, the Vanu Sovereignty utilize two unique empire vehicles, the Magrider battle tank and the Scythe fighter. The use of the ancients’ technology has given them the ability to create some powerful weapons for use on the battlefield with their vehicles. The Heavy Rail Beam and Pulsed Particle Accelerator are a testament to the wonders of the Ancient tech. The Scythe, the Vanu Sovereignty manned flight vehicle, rules the sky with maneuverability and agility. It uses the magnetic field of the planet Auraxis to move in ways other conventional aircraft cannot. The Ancients' technology will be pitted against the human’s inventions on the battlefield and it is yet to be seen which side will emerge victorious. The Magrider medium battle tank demonstrates perfectly the Vanu Sovereignty's phrase “Technology equals Might”. The Magrider can levitate over all terrain types with ease and be equipped with a wide variety of powerful energy weapons. Even the basic Magrider weaponry starts with the Saron Heavy Rail Beam, which can focus a blast of pure energy that penetrates even the heaviest of armor. Related Links New Conglomerate | Terran Republic de:Vanu-Souveränität